


In The Key of Love

by KuroBakura



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Tom Hiddleston decided to go to a local gay bar up the street from where he is staying at. He notices a cute, young man, sitting next to him at the bar. Tom gets curious and decides he wants to get to know the man. Wanting to impress the guy, he decides to try his hand at karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karaoke For Adam

Tom sat in a local gay bar near where he was staying at. Tom has recently come out and wanted to explore the “scene”. It was his first time at this type of place. He was nervous but very calm. As he was drinking something at the bar, he heard someone turning on a microphone to test it. Tom turned around to find where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, the guy lifted up the microphone to his mouth.

“Hello, everyone! How are you all doing tonight?” the announcer asked the crowd. Everyone answered back, except for a few. One of those few was Tom. Tom looked over and saw this guy next to him, wearing glitter eye makeup and eyeliner. His hair was spiked and shaved on one side. Not too mention he was dressed in black and blue with spike-like studs on a jacket he was wearing over a tank top. His necklace had a British flag within the design.

“Ooh...he's cute.” Tom said to himself. The guy looked over at him. Tom suddenly felt very nervous and began to panic.

“Oh, shit. He's going to think I am a creep!” Tom thought. The guy smiled back at Tom and waved hello. Tom waved back, smiling and blushing. The guy giggled happily and then looked back at the announcer. Tom looked back at the announcer, who now was finishing up tonight's list of events.

“By the way, if any one wants to join our weekly Karaoke session for tonight, please let the DJ know. Tonight's theme is romance. We be only taking request for another 15 minutes. ...OH! If any one is going to participate in next week's drag show, you have until 10pm to sign up. Okay, every one! Lets all have a fun and fabulous night! Also, lets not have repeat of last week, please. That was a huge mess to clean up. Remember, we love glitter here but we do not like when someone brings a glitter popper in here. Thank you! Have a great night.” The announcer told every one. As he walked off the stage, Tom got an idea.

“Hmm, karaoke, eh? ..Maybe if I sing a song for...” Tom's thought trailed off as he caught another glance of the same guy he saw a bit ago. He was talking to someone and laughing. Tom felt like as if his heart was melting.

“Gosh, he is so adorable. …You know what? I'm going to go for it!” Tom thought. His mind and heart filled with courage and love. Tom got up from the stool and walked over to the DJ booth. When he got there, he looked for the sign up sheet.

“Excuse me, Sir? May I help you with anything?” The DJ asked. The DJ voice was feminine but not too high. Tom looked at the person. They wore a curly blonde wig and beautiful, teal dress. The make up was a mix of colors that goes with a “nautical, ocean” theme.

“Sir?” The guy asked again.

“Oh, um, yes. Sorry about that. I'm new here and I was wondering how I sign up for the karaoke thing?” Tom asked. The DJ grabbed a clip board and pen.

“This is our sign up sheet. Just put your name and the song you want to sing. We go by the first letters of a person's first name in alphabetical order when are doing this type of event. Also, please put a check mark in this square if you do NOT want your video posted online and acknowledging that you have read and understood this part. We do weekly recordings of our karaoke sessions for YouTube.” the DJ said.

“What if the person has the same name?” Tom asked.

“Then we go by the first 3 letter of the last name in alphabetical order.” The DJ said.

“Oh okay. Thank you.” Tom told the DJ.

“You're welcome, doll. By the way, are you from England?” The DJ said.

“Um, yes. I'm from London, actually.” Tom replied as he filled out the his information for the event.

“Ah. Very nice.” the DJ said. Tom finished filling out the information for the event.

“Here you go.” Tom said. The DJ took the pen and clipboard and put it back where it was before.

“Thank you. By the way, you are so adorable.” The DJ said. Tom blushed and giggled.

“I....uh..um..eheheheheh....” Tom felt a bit shy.

“Sorry, doll. I didn't mean to embarrass you.” The DJ said.

“Oh, no, it's okay. Thank you, though.” Tom said.

“You are welcome. I'm not trying to hit on you or anything. Actually, I'm married but I just had to say it because it's true. ” the DJ said.

“I figured you didn't mean any harm by it. Your husband is very lucky to have such a wonderful woman.” Tom replied. Suddenly, the DJ looked at Tom and smiled.

“Yes, yes, he is.” The DJ said in their actual voice, which was not only, deep but it was deeper than Tom's. Tom's eyes widen and clamped one of his hands over his mouth in shock and embarrassment. The DJ began to laugh. Tom let go a few seconds later and looked at the ground.

“I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I seriously thought you were a woman.” Tom said.

“Actually...you made my night. Trust me, that was one of the most amazing reactions I have ever encountered. To be honest, I'm just me. I know, I have a dick and no tits. I also really do not want to be woman. I just like womens' clothing better.” The DJ told him.

“You certainly wear the clothing well.” Tom told him.

“Awe! Thanks, boo. Seriously, though, do not worry. I have had worst reactions. I have been punched a few times. Here to show you that I'm being honest, lets shake hands.” the DJ said, holding out his hand. Tom took his hand and they shook on it. Tom, then went back over to the bar. He saw that the guy wasn't there any more. Tom began worried by tried not to show that he was.

“Did I miss my chance?! Is he even still here? ...Oh well. Just my luck, I guess.” Tom thought, feeling sadden by this. About 5 minutes later, Tom headed the area where the Karaoke would be taking place at. As he sat down, he took a deep breath.

“I seriously hope he is still here.” Tom thought. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up and he felt happy again. It was the guy from before, standing right above him.

“OHMYGODHEISSOHOTUPCLOSE! ...GAH!” Tom thought to himself, basically, internally fan-boying. Tom calmed down just in time, though.

“Hi, my name is Adam! ...Do you mine if I sit next to you?? he asked Tom. There were more seats available but Tom didn't want to miss another opportunity to get to know this man.

“Go right ahead.” Tom replied.

“Thank you.” Adam said. Adam sat next to Tom. Tom felt like he was on Cloud 9 right now.

“Do you come here, often?” Adam asked. Tom blushed.

“Um, actually, this my first time.” Tom told him.

“At this club?” Adam asked.

“..At _any_ club...like this.” Tom said, not trying to sound offensive.

“Oh! Well, you pick a great club to start with then. I wish this was the club I started with.” Adam said.

“Bad experience?” Tom asked.

“And some ignorant people. Yes, even in the LGBT community, we do have our share of ignorance. Apparently, either some people or jealous or do not realize that all gay people do not have a certain look.” Adam said.

“True. I mean, what are exactly we suppose to look like any way? Are we suppose to have a certain voice or a lisp? Seriously, can we let people be who they are without being judge or bash? Plus, I think it would be a boring world if every one looked the same or liked the same things or even every thing. I rather be myself than any one else.” Tom told him. Adam clapped and laughed in happiness.

“YES! Finally someone who understands. We are all humans after all. Shouldn't matter what we look like, what we or even who we like. ...Sorry, I do not mean to bring up stuff like this at this type if place. This is a place for fun, not politics. ” Adam said, feeling bad. Tom put his hand on Adam's left shoulder. Adam looked up and saw Tom smiling.

“Do not worry, you're fine. In fact. It's a wonderful thing to find someone who not only you understands but has the same views as you do as well.” Tom replied. Adam smiled and nodded in agreement. Tom wanted to kiss him so bad right now.

“I know that I need to be a gentleman but...he's just so cute.” Tom thought. Suddenly, the announcer from before walked on to the platform.

“Hello again, everyone! Welcome to our weekly karaoke night! Tonight, we have some regulars and a few new people here tonight.” The announcer said. People clapped and whistled.  
“Also, lets give it up for our fabulous DJ, who looks amazing tonight!” the announcer said. People cheered in the crowd, including Adam, who was trying to not to creep Tom out or feel nervous around him. Tom's hand started to move towards Adam's nearest hand. Tom quickly stopped and move his hand back toward him.

“Okay! Lets start off with our first karaoke star of the night.” the announcer said. He grabbed the list and looked at it.

“And our first victim..just kidding! Our first singer of the night is our own karaoke superstar, Adam Lambert!” the announcer said. Adam stood up and every one clapped as he walked to the stage. As Adam was handed the microphone some one made a face. Tom saw this and was about to say some thing but Adam already saw it.

“Knock it off, David.” Adam said.

“Hey, Adam! Did Crayola stop by and do that monstrosity on your face?” David said. Tom saw Adam being calm. Adam took a silent breath, looked at the guy and grinned at the guy.

“Hey, David! At least I'm holding something that is bigger than your penis.” Adam told him. Tom looked at the ground but was laughing silently. Every one clapped at Adam, even Tom. David stood up and left the club. Everyone got calm and they went to back to karaoke.

“I like this place. I should come here more often!” Tom said.

“So, Adam, what will you be singing tonight for us?” the announcer asked.

“The Words.” Adam responded quickly. There were some reactions from the crowd. Some excited and some shocked.

“Ooh! I see we are taking a break from rock and roll this week, are we?” the announcer replied.

“Well, for some reason, when I walked in to the bar earlier, I felt like tonight was going to be....” Adam 's voice trailed off as he caught Tom, looking at him, smiling.

“Magical.” Adam said, finishing what he was saying. He smiled at Tom for a couple of seconds turned his head to look at the crowd.

“Are you ready, Adam?” the DJ asked.

“Yes.” Adam replied. The DJ gave a thumbs up with his left hand and began playing the song. As soon as Adam sung the first two lines, Tom was in heaven.

“Wow...he has an amazing and beautiful singing voice. ...I would buy his album if he ever became famous. ...I can imagine it now. Being the boyfriend of a talented and sexy singer. I mean, I would only love for who he is. of course. It would be and is wrong and shallow to love some one for looks and money. ..A man can only dream can he?” Tom thought. Tom snapped out of his thought when he saw Adam walk over to him still singing. Adam stopped in front of him and held one of his cheeks. A medium shade of red ran across his cheeks and face as he saw Adam looking down at him. Adam sang as he looked at him.  
“ And I know...the scariest part is letting go. Cause love is a ghost you can’t control. I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now....so let the words slip out of your mouth.” Adam sang to Tom. Tom wanted to tell him those words to him so badly. Adam walked back to the stage and finished the song. Everyone cheered and clapped, Tom was doing both. As time passed, more people got up and stage and sung. Some were great, some were okay and some...well...thank goodness Tom and Adam weren't THAT close to the stage.

“Okay, every one! Give it up for Sky.” the announcer said. Every one clapped as the girl walked off the stage and back to her seat. The announcer looked at the clip board

“Okay! Now for our next performer to come up on stage is...oh, we have a newcomer in the house! I hope I'm pronouncing your last name correctly. Tom Hiddelston?” the announcer said. Tom stood up and people looked his way.

“It's actually Hiddleston. Unless I spelled it H-i-d-d-e-l-s-t-o-n on accident.” Tom said.

“Oh okay! Sorry about that. It's spelled H-i-d-d-l-e-s-t-o-n on here.” the Announcer told him.

“It's fine. I understand.” Tom said, smiling. The Announcer's eyes widen.

“I do not mean to embarrass you or any thing but you are so adorable!” the announcer said. Tom blushed but smiled.

“Ehehehehehe...thank you.” Tom said, giggling.

“Oh, your giggle is too cute for words.” the Announcer said. This caused Tom giggled even harder which caused a breakout of giggles and laughter every where in the bar. It was a good thing. After everyone calmed down, the announcer wiped a tear away from one of their eyes. Tom walked up on stage. The announcer looked at him, smiled and looked back at the crowd.

“Not going to lie, that's was amazing. It is true about what say. Laughter is the best medicine. You Sir, have made my my night. Thank you.” the announcer told Tom.

Awe. Bless you. You're welcome.” Tom said.

“You look very familiar! …Don't you play Loki in the Marvel movies?” a guy suddenly asked from the crowd.

“Nah! ...He's better than looking than me.” Tom replied. The guy decided to let it go. Tom had to lie about that. He didn't want to be bombarded by people tonight. Tom just wants to have fun tonight. He loves his fans, though.

“So, what is the song you are singing tonight?” the Announcer asked.

“Oh, I decided to go with my gut and do some jazz for every one Taking A Chance on Love.” Tom replied. The DJ snapped their fingers. Tom looked over at the DJ.

“Ooh, girl! Yas! I love me some jazz every now and then. I bet you're going to do fantastic!” The DJ said.

“Um...thanks.” Tom said.

“Ready, Tom?” The announcer said. Tom nodded his head and the DJ played the song as he got in to a position. After several seconds, Tom began to sing. Adam's heart began to pound. Tom's voice was like magic to him. It was Tom put him under a spell. About 3/4 through the song, Tom looked over at Adam, who looked was already looking at him, smiling.

“I thought that cards were a frame-up, I never would try. Now I'm taking that game up and the ace of hearts is high.” Tom sang. At the end of that he did a little hip wiggle and winked at Adam. Adam's eye widened and blushed a dark pink across his face. Tom smiled at him and looked back at the crowd. When he finished his song, he got a standing ovation. Tom smiled and felt proud of himself. He hoped that this helped him impress Adam.

 


	2. Fighting For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, feeling like his plan didn't work decided to go use the restroom. Well, when he arrives, he hears something going on in the bathroom. After hearing his crush in danger, he decides to save Adam.  
> After they leave the bar, Adam surprises Tom in a few ways.

The announcer walked up on to the stage again and looked at Tom in amazement.

“That was amazing. Even though, the song was high in parts when it came to the notes, you pulled it off brilliantly.” the Announcer told him.

“Thank you very much.” Tom replied, smiling.

“You're very welcome. Give another round of applause for Tom every one!” the announcer said. Every one applauded one more time and then Tom walked off the stage, back to his seat. After three more people got up and sang, everyone was done. The announcer did the last announcement, everyone got up from their seats and walked went to back to other side of the bar. Tom sat and the bar, sad.

“I wonder if he even noticed?” Tom said, looking at his watch. It's been about 10 minutes since the event ended. He was also a bit tipsy at this point but coherent 

“...I'm going to go use the restroom.” Tom said to himself. As Tom walked to the hallway wear the bathrooms are, he heard some thing going on in the male's restroom. Tom stood next to it. Sounded like a fight was going. As Tom was about to go get someone, he heard someone in their that made him stop.

“That voice sounds familiar.” Tom thought. He put his head to the door.

“Get off of me!” the voice said. Tom finally remembered who's voice it was. It was Adam's! Tom didn't waste any time, he quickly opened the door. There stood Adam, cornered by another and more muscular man. Adam had no room to escape.

“HEY! STOP IT!” Tom shouted the the man. The guy looked at Tom. His eyes were like flames at this point.

“Stay out of this, English Muffin.” the guy said. He turned around and began to make a fist. Tom suddenly ran towards the man, grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. 

“Look. You can call me names all you want but YOU will NOT hurt Adam or any one.” Tom said, his voice filled with anger. Tom looked at Adam. 

“Adam? You okay?” Tom asked. Adam nodded. 

“As soon as I get out of this asshole's grasp, you won't be.” the guy said, squirming. Tom pinned against that guy against the wall, harder. Tom felt more rage growing inside him.

“Tom?” Adam asked. Suddenly, the guy spit on Tom a couple of times and grinned.

“Oh. HELL. No. Did this guy just spit on me?” Tom thought. The guy suddenly then got one of his arms loose and punched Tom in the face which cause him to let go of the guy and ran towards Adam.

“TOM!” Adam shouted in fear. Suddenly, Tom ran towards the guy and jumped on him. Then, he sat on him. The guy made be muscular but he is short.

“Adam! Go get security.” Tom told Adam.

“You're bleeding, Tom!” Adam asked.

“I'll be fine. Please, go get security. I'll make sure he doesn't get away.” Tom asked. Tom took off his tie and tied around the guy's wrists.

“You're a fucking turd.” the guy said to Tom, squirming around on the floor.

“Look, Sir, you can shout all the obscenities and degrade me all you want. You're still not going to be able to escape.” Tom said. A couple of minutes, later. Security came and make sure Tom was going to be okay. The guy ended up not only leaving but being banned from the bar. Tom sat there with an ice pack on his head. He suddenly felt the presence of someone sitting next to the left of him. It was Adam. Tom was glad to see that he was okay.

“You going to be okay?” Adam said.

“Yes. I'll have a cut on my head for a while but I'll be fine. I have a headache, though.” Tom said.

“I'm sorry that you got hurt. I feel so bad.” Adam told him. Tom took his free arm and put his hand on Adam's shoulder nearest to him.

“Please, do not feel bad about this. Actually, I'm just glad that you are not hurt.” Tom told him.

“Thanks. I wish you did not get hurt, though.” Adam said.

“I regret nothing. Plus, the guy talked too much for his own good. He called me an “English Muffin”! Though, he spit on me, twice. Ugh.” Tom said, looking at his shirt.

“Yeah, that was gross.” Adam said.

“Yes, yes it was.” Tom said. They looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, Tom looked at his watch.

“Wow. ...I better get back to my hotel room.” Tom said.

“Did you walk or drive?” Adam asked. 

“Walk. I'm only two blocks away from here.” Tom told him.

“Ah! ...May I walk with you? Plus, I do not feel right you walking home by yourself in this condition.” Adam asked. Tom smiled and held out his arm.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you.” Tom said, smiling. Adam smiled back and put his arm through his and walked out he bar. As they walked home, Tom and Adam still kept talking.

“Oh, by the way, I know what you were doing during karaoke.” Adam told Tom.

“Oh? What was I doing?”” Tom asked, trying to be coy about it.

“You were trying to either impress or flirt with me.” Adam answered. They stopped..well..Tom suddenly stopped. 

“Tom? You okay?' Adam asked.

“...Did it work?” Tom asked.

“...You didn't need to do that to impress me but it was sweet. Actually, your personality is what I like about you.” Adam told him.

“Oh. ...Thank you.” Tom said.

"I hope I did not upset you and you're welcome." Adam replied. 

“Oh, you didn't. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, you on the other hand have an amazing singing voice.” Tom said. 

“Thank you.” Adam said. 

“You're welcome.” Tom replied. Halfway back to Tom's hotel, they noticed they were holding hands. They looked up and each other, held their hands tighter,looked forward, smiled and continued walking. When they got the hotel, he walked Tom up to his room, to make sure he got there okay. When they stopped they let go of their hands and Tom turned around.

“You know, after what happened, I'm glad I went to the bar tonight. I mean, if I didn't would not have met you.” Tom said. Adam looked up and smiled.

“Same here. Though, we probably would have in the future.” Adam told him. Tom suddenly was confused by Adam's answer but did not want to ask because he was tired. Adam giggled.

“Tom?” Adam asked.

“Yes?” Tom asked back. Adam walked over to Tom and put his arms around him

“It did work a bit.” Adam answered. Both of them leaned in and kissed. Tom, even with a headache, embraced this kiss. He let go of the ice pack and held Adam closer. Both their heart filled up with happiness. Tom finally got want he wanted...Adam. When they let go, they said their goodbyes and Adam headed on his way back to where he was staying at. Tom unlocked the door, went inside and got ready for bed.

 

The next day as Tom got ready for an interview, Tom decided to check his Twitter. When he looked at the tweets his eyes widens one particular one. It was from @adamlambert. The guy Tom saw at the bar!

The tweet said: @twhiddleston It was great meeting you last night!  
Tom smiled and decided to reply back. 

His tweet said: @adamlambert It was great to meet you as well.

Tom turned off his phone and left for his interview, with joy in his heart.

 

After the interview, Tom went out and bought all of Adam's CDs. Adam stopped by afterwards and gave Tom his phone number. Adam explained why he did not tell Tom about him being a singer and Tom understood because he did not answer the guy's question about him playing Loki.

“Tom...are we boyfriends now?” Adam asked. Tom held Adam in his arms and looked at him.

“Yes.” Tom said, with a smile. Adam wrapped his arms around and they kissed and hugged afterwards.

“I love you.” Tom said to Adam.

“I love you, too, Tom.” Adam replied.

 

_** THE END ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Adam's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yO7rjn4Cz2w (The Words by Christina Perri)  
> Tom's song: https://youtu.be/kKWcJnvqOMs (Taking A Chance on Love by Jane Monheit)


End file.
